


Misty and Iris Poop Pants

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Jeans, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Misty and Iris Poop Pants

Misty and Iris were farting up a storm in their pooped pants as they were walking around the uncharted regions of the Unova region, with them heading through the wild routes by the Mistraltion City as they were scaring off the wild Pokémon from their explosive smelly fart blasts that stunk up the area surrounding them, with it also raining all around the stinky area of fart filled wilderness.

"Peeyew! Our big butt farting smells like rotten eggs!" Misty exclaimed as she plugged her nose with one hand, a smile on her face as she was blushing in embarrassment from how wet her farts were.

"Speak for yourself, you wet skunk! My farts may be loud, but your fat ass stinks the worst!" Iris laughed as she was fanning the air, her farting being bassy as both gassy girls patted their flatulent rears, their jeans completely puffed up from fart gas and heavily smeared from brown stains.


End file.
